MinYoon's Drabble
by hunaxx
Summary: [Sick and Song] Sekumpulan drabble Jimin dan Suga. "huh kalo aku deket-deket cama Taehyung, nanti aku dijitak cama ceokjin hyung. Hii ngeliii" "celamat tidul Yoongi hyung" [BTS Fanfiction] MinYoon. JiminxSuga. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Kiss?

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Yoongi, seorang bocah kecil bersurai sewarna caramel itu sedang tengkurap di ranjang berseprai berwarna biru laut itu. Tangannya yang berkulit seputih susu itu sudah terlihat ternodai oleh beberapa warna dari crayon yang saat ini dia pegang. Tepat disebelah bocah kecil yang tadi sedang memegang crayon tersebut terdapat seorang bocah kecil lainnya bersurai hitam legam yang bernama Jimin sedang membaca komik kesukaannya.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya suara dentingan jam yang terdengar di dalam kamar yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut.

Yoongi yang tadi sedang asik dalam dunia mewarnainya, tiba-tiba melempar crayon yang tadi sedang dipegangnya ke lantai,

"uhhh. . . .Yoongi cebal. Maca yang ini culit cekali untuk diwalnai. Huh payah"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bibir imut itu tidak hentinya menyalahkan gambar yang ada di buku mewarnai tersebut yang katanya susah untuk diwarnai.

Yoongi bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya kemudian duduk disebelah Jimin yang sedari tadi masih asik membaca komik tersebut. Melihat dirinya yang diabaikan oleh teman sepermainannya, membuat bocah manis bersurai caramel tersebut tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yoongi cebal sama Jimin. Huh"

Yoongi mendengus. Saat mendengar ada yang menyebutkan namanya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya tersebut, kemudian beralih melihat Yoongi yang sudah duduk bersila disampingnya.

"kok Yoongi cebal sama Jimin? Memang Jimin calah apa cama Yoongi?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Yoongi hanya mendengus kemudian turun dari ranjang tersebut. Mengambil remote tv yang berada di meja belajarnya kemudian menyalakan tv yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidurnya.

"uhh Yoongi jangan mengabaikan Jimin dong!"

Jimin menarik-narik lengan kaus yang dipakai Yoongi. Yoongi tetap diam dan sibuk menggonta-ganti channel tv.

"ich Yoongi jangan diemin Jimin dong. Nanti Jimin main cama ciapa lagi kalau Yoongi diemin Jimin"

Jimin menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya. Sepertinya bocah penggila komik itu sudah ingin menangis. Yoongi merasa kasihan juga melihat Jimin yang menunduk sedih seperti itu. Memang sih Yoongi itu dekat sekali dengan Jimin. Mungkin faktor rumah mereka yang bersebelahan dan juga mereka yang berada di sekolah yang sama. Jimin itu kemana-mana selalu menempel sama Yoongi. Bahkan di sekolah ketika ada yang mengajaknya bermain bersama, Jimin selalu menolak dan berkata, _'tidak mau__. Jimin Cuma mau main cama Yoongi_._'_

Yah mungkin bocah yang bernama lengkap Park Jimin ini mengidap _Yoongi complex _tingkat akut.

Yoongi menarik-menarik pipi Jimin yang cukup berisi itu. Bermaksud membuat bocah berambut hitam legam itu tidak menunduk terus-terusan. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu nanti bisa-bisa Jimin menangis disitu lagi.

"Jimin jangan nunduk teluc-telucan dong. Yoongi macih mau kok belmain cama Jimin"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya nyaris menghilang untuk sekejap. Jarang-jarang Yoongi bisa tersenyum sampai seperti itu ketika bersama orang lain. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya saat bersama Jimin dia bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"benel ya? Yoongi janji jangan ngejauhin Jimin"

"iya janji"

"yeayyy Jimin cayang Yoongi"

Dan setelah itu Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Untung saja Yoongi tidak terjatuh akibat terjangan mendadak dari seorang Park Jimin.

_Cuppp~_

Jimin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"tadi Jimin kenapa menempelkan bibilnya ke bibil Yoongi?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian menatap Jimin yang entah Yoongi salah liat atau apa, Jimin terlihat seperti malu-malu.

"kalau kata Chanyeol hyung, Jimin boleh menempelkan bibil Jimin ke bibil orang yang Jimin cayang"

"waaa belalti Jimin cayang cama Yoongi dong?"

Mata kecil Yoongi berbinar senang. Pipi chubby putihnya merona samar. Menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"tentu caja! Jimin cayaaaaaaaaaaang cekali cama Yoongi!"

Jimin berucap dengan nada bahagia. Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar khas seorang bocah bernama Park Jimin.

_Cupp~_

Dan kali ini Yoongi duluan yang mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Yoongi juga cayang cama Jimin. Nanti kalo cudah besal Jimin halus menikah cama Yoongi. Jangan menikah cama yang lain!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Menyanggupi keinginan Yoongi agar menikahinya saat mereka besar nanti.

_Cupp~_

Dan lagi Jimin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi.

"Jimin cuka dengan bibilnya Yoongi. Bibil Yoongi manic"

Jimin nyengir. Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat dipuji Jimin seperti itu.

"bibil Yoongi cuman milik Jimin. Tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya celain Jimin"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan siang hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Jimin yang seringkali mengecupi bibir Yoongi yang menurutnya manis tersebut.

TBC or END?

Pertama kalibuat drabble nih hehehe

Kalo banyak yang minat sama ff ini, nanti aku buat kelanjutannya lagi tapi tetep berseries drabble gitu hehe. Kalo ga ada yang minat yaudah cukup sampai sini saja.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Drabble (series)

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Note : Disini itu umurnya Jimin 4 tahun, sedangkan Yoongi itu 5 tahun. Nah mereka itu satu tk gitu. Tau tk kan hehe. Nahkan kalo tk itu ada yang nol besar sama nol kecil. Nah disini tuh Jimin yang masih nol kecil sementara Yoongi udah nol besar. Intinya mereka itu satu sekolahan tk tapi beda tingkatan gitu. Ngerti kan ya. Semoga udah pada ga bingung lagi tentang umurnya Jimin ama Yoongi :))

Sick and Song

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

**Plagiat****? Laut juseyo**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Jimin kecil berlari kecil menuju tangga rumah yang cukup mewah itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan lincah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga rumah tibalah dia didepan pintu kamar yang berwarna biru langit tersebut.

_Cklek _

Jimin membuka pelan pintu kamar tersebut, bermaksud agar tidak mengganggu orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati seorang anak yang berumur hanya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

'ugh. . . . . . .Yoongi hyung begini pacti gala-gala aku'

Jimin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang terdapat Yoongi yang sedang tertidur disana. Jimin semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah pucat Yoongi yang sedang tertidur itu.

"hyung. . . .hikc maafin Jimin hikc. . .gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi hyung jadi cakit begini hikc"

Kedua manik hitam milik Jimin perlahan basah karena air matanya sendiri. Jimin merasa bersalah karena menurutnya dirinya lah yang membuat Yoongi menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"eungg"

Yoongi menggeliat pelan. Perlahan kedua bola mata indah tersebut terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat dia bangun adalah Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya dalam keadaan menangis.

"Jimin? Kok kamu menangic?"

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung kenapa Jimin menangis seperti ini.

Grep

"huweee. . . .Mianhae Yoongi hyung. Gala-gala kemalin Jimin ngajakin hyung main hujan-hujanan di taman, hyung sekalang jadi cakit begini hikc"

Jimin tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas entah karena apa.

"Jimin gak calah kok. Yoongi kan cakit bukan gala-gala Jimin. Udah ya Jimin jangan nangic lagi. Kalo Jimin nangic Yoongi gamau main lagi ah cama Jimin"

Setelah Yoongi berkata seperti itu Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan dia mengelap matanya sendiri dari bekas-bekas(?) menangisnya tadi.

"Jimin gak nangic lagi kok. Yoongi hyung tetep main cama Jimin ya"

Jimin menyengir. Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"iya. Yoongi macih mau kok main cama Jimin hehe"

.

.

"hyung. . . Yoongi hyung cepet cembuh ya. Bial Yoongi hyung bica cekolah lagi. Uh tadi Jimin gak ada temen main di cekolah gala-gala Yoongi hyung gak macuk"

"iya iya. Kenapa Jimin gak main aja cama taehyung? Dia kan anaknya lucu hihi"

"huh kalo aku deket-deket cama Taehyung, nanti aku dijitak cama ceokjin hyung. Hii ngeliii"

Jimin bergidik sendiri ketika saat itu dia sedang bermain dengan Taehyung. Entah sadar atau tidak dia memeluk Taehyung dan setelah itu dia langsung dijitak keras oleh Seokjin.

"oh gitu"

Yoongi menggangguk-ngangguk yang semakin membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

"hyung. . . .tau gak? Tadi di cekolah bu gulu memuji cuala Jimin loh! Pac Jimin maju ke depan buat nyanyi, bu gulu bilang cuala Jimin baguc"

"uwaaa benalkah? Memang tadi Jimin nyanyi lagu apa?"

"twinkle-twinkle little stal. Hyung mau dengel gak?"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar Jimin menyanyi. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus apabila dirinya dapat mendengar Jimin bernyanyi?

Jimin sedikit merubah posisi duduknya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menyanyi. Dan dirinya mulai menyanyi lagu yang sama saat tadi disekolahnya.

.

.

_twinkle twinkle little stal_

_how I wondel what you ale_

Jimin mulai menyanyi. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang mendengarnya akan terasa aneh karena aksen cadel dari Jimin. Tapi tidak untuk Yoongi. Yoongi malah terlihat sangat antusias mendengar Jimin bernyanyi.

_Up above the wolld co high_

_Like a diamond in the cky_

_twinkle twinkle little stal_

_how I wondel what you ale_

.

.

.

_Prok prok prok_

Yoongi bertepuk tangan setelah Jimin bernyanyi.

"uwaaa suala Jimin baguc! Pokoknya mulai cekalang, Jimin haruc seling-seling belnyanyi buat Yoongi ya?"

"pacti! Nanti Yoongi boleh meminta Jimin menyanyi lagu apa cajaaaa"

Yoongi menggangguk. Kemudian dirinya menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Yoongi hyung mengantuk?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Mungkin pengaruh dari obat yang tadi diminumnya. Mangkanya Yoongi jadi sering mengantuk.

Yoongi langsung berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Memeluk gulingnya dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi akan tertidur lagi, ikut berbaring di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi yang memang belum tidur sepenuhnya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Jimin mendapat tempat untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi**,** kemudian mencium lembut kening Yoongi yang tertutup oleh helaian poni Yoongi.

"celamat tidul Yoongi hyung"

Jimin berucap pelan. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari Yoongi. Ternyata Yoongi sudah tidur. Jimin tersenyum. Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, wajah Yoongi sangatlah manis dan Jimin sangat menyukainya.

Dan sore itu Yoongi merasa tidurnya sangatlah nyaman karena dirinya yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

TBC or END?

Hai haiii masih ada yang inget fanfic ini gak? Udah berapa abad ya saya gak apdet hehehehe. Maafin aku ya yang udah 3bulan lebih ga muncul dan ga apdet fanfic. Maklum tugas murid smk kelas 12 sangatlah menggunung bro.

InsyaAllah ke depannya saya bakalan muncul lagi dan nyicil buat apdet apdet fanfic yang lainnya hehehehe. Harap sabar menunggu hehehe.

**Balasan review buat yang gak login ****:**

Guest : ini udah dilanjut. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again?

JSBTS : jimin yoongi emang manissss banget kayak aku *ditimpuk. ini udah dilanjut. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again?

GEFRANAYA : chanyeol emang sesat ngajarin adeknya yang iya-iya *plak. ini udah lanjut loh. Enjoy the story! Mind to review again

Buat review yang login acc aku bales via pm yayayaya.

Mau lanjut atau gak nih drabblenya? Aku sih terserah yang baca aja

And then, _**mind to review?**_


End file.
